


Transaction Approved

by credoimprobus



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Podfic Available, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Kenzi thinks the feeding shouldn't be restricted to times when Bo is dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transaction Approved

**Author's Note:**

> Originally conceived for [Consentfest](http://sophia-gratia.dreamwidth.org/tag/consentfest!). This is, I'm not too proud to admit it, totally, totally gratuitous.
> 
> Set in the same continuity as [Taking the Scenic Route](http://archiveofourown.org/works/338069). Drive-by spoilers for the first season finale (1x13, Blood Lines).

One perk of starting to bang your house mate: being horny is a lot more convenient to deal with. By this point, all Kenzi has to say is two words, and Bo is hauling her up to her bedroom with an enthusiasm that's downright flattering.

Her shirt's disappeared somewhere between the door and the bed -- she swears Bo must have been practicing sleight-of-hand in her spare time, or something -- and Bo is already going to town all over her upper chest, mouth warm on her skin. It takes Kenzi several minutes to remember that she's been meaning to bring something up, Bo's meandering downward path kind of hampering her thought processes.

She hates (really, really hates) to derail the proceedings, but still makes herself say, "You know, you don't have to keep holding back."

"Huh?" Bo looks up from her exploration of Kenzi's midriff, adorably distracted.

Kenzi bites her lip, and squirms a little before forcing out, "I'm just saying... you're a succubus. You have needs. You really don't need to ignore those needs for my sake."

Bo's brain seems to come back online, the fog in her eyes clearing. "I am not 'ignoring my needs'. You should know that as well as anyone," Bo shoots back pointedly, poking Kenzi in the ribs. Kenzi yelps and wriggles aside; seriously, you complain a couple of times about the noise from Bo's -- ahem -- take-out meals...

"I didn't claim you were starving yourself _completely_ , or anything. But don't think I don't notice you getting hungry."

Bo's expression goes serious, and she sits back, perching carefully between Kenzi's knees. "I don't want to risk it, not with you. What if I can't stop?"

"Dude. If you could stop yourself when you were _dying_ , I think I can trust you to stop when we're just getting it on."

"Are you sure?" Bo asks, brow creasing with concern. "I don't want to--"

"If you're about to say _anything_ that resembles 'pressure you', I am going to mock you so hard. Seriously. I want you to. Like... really, _really_ want you to."

Bo raises her eyebrows. "'Really, _really_ want me to'? Why, _Kenzi_ ," she smirks. "I didn't realize you felt that way."

Kenzi huffs a laugh, and shifts her eyes up, studying the cracks in the ceiling through the frame of Bo's canopy bed. Not in any way because she can't look at Bo and actually confess something like this, obviously. "Like you don't know exactly how hot it is for the one you're feeding on. You're probably lucky you were succublocked that time before the face-off with mommy dearest, or we might've had to start doing this a lot sooner."

"I'm not so sure I'd count that as lucky."

Bo's tone isn't as flip as Kenzi would expect, and she looks back down in surprise; there's definitely some hint of genuine regret in Bo's expression.

"Hey, no getting sappy, okay?" Kenzi admonishes playfully, drawing her leg back to poke a toe into Bo's thigh. "Cause that would just be awkward."

Bo laughs, and wraps a hand, warm and smooth, around Kenzi's calf before she can set her leg down again; Kenzi bites her lip and pretends that it isn't totally making her shiver. "Oh, Kenzi. You are such a romantic."

"Who needs romance as long as you're getting laid? Besides, it's not like you come to me for that in the first place." She hooks her foot around the back of Bo's hip and pulls pointedly at her. "Now come on, enough chatter. We were kinda in the middle of something."

"I'd like to point out that you were the one who interrupted the something in question," Bo says, but wastes no time getting back to it, dipping her hands under Kenzi's back to undo the clasp of her bra. She pauses before she goes any further, though, to confirm, "You're really sure?"

"I _so_ am. 110 percent, no reservations. Seriously. Just go for it."

Bo grins down at her, and says, "Just making sure."

She removes Kenzi's bra, drawing the shoulder straps slowly, almost sensuously down over Kenzi's arms; it kind of gives a whole new meaning to the word 'striptease', and Kenzi's about to crack a joke about it when Bo leans down over her, her eyes glowing that familiar, intent blue.

Bo's mouth brushes hers, and then Bo breathes in, an insistent tug nagging at Kenzi's insides before the flood of energy lets loose, rushing through and out of her. Bo takes only a little, only a couple of seconds' worth, but it's still enough to leave Kenzi breathless -- in every sense of the word.

"Damn, girl," she says shakily, and rather spectacularly fails at the appropriately dry smirk she's going for, "save some fireworks for the finale, would you?"

"Oh, don't you worry," Bo assures her, with a predatory smile that promises a whole lot of fun in the near future, the glow in her eyes only slowly fading. "I've got plenty left."

Kenzi's more than willing to take her word for it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Transaction Approved by credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689610) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
